1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic mats such as outdoor tracks. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improved method of applying a rubberized athletic mat on a base surface.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The popularity of rubberized athletic mats (i.e., mats comprising rubber particles bonded to one another by a suitable material) may be attributed to various factors. For example, rubberized athletic mats are resilient and therefore provide relatively greater cushioning than other types of surfaces (e.g., asphalt, cinder, dirt or turf). Rubberized athletic mats also provide athletes with relatively greater traction, especially in wet conditions, than other surfaces. In addition, most outdoor rubberized athletic mats have a sufficient number of interstices between the bound rubber particles to allow water to drain through the mat rather than accumulate on the top surface thereof.
However, conventional methods of constructing rubberized mats tend to be expensive and time consuming. Moreover, the mats constructed by conventional methods tend to have durability and maintenance problems.
For example, it is desirable to bond the mat to the underlying surface for preventing untoward stresses and wear on the mat. Consequently, traditional installation methods require application of a so-called "tack coating" or "primer layer" directly to the underlying surface before the layer or layers of rubber particles are spread on the surface. The tack coating or primer layer serves to adhere the mat to the underlying surface. However, this inherently requires an additional step in the installation method and additional materials and cost.
It is also known to construct rubberized mats from sequentially applied, alternating layers of binder material and particulate rubber. In some cases, the binder layer is allowed to dry before the subsequent layer of rubber particles is spread on top of the binder. This is inherently problematic because the subsequent layer of rubber particles is less likely to bond to the preceding layers. There have been attempts to solve this problem by spreading the rubber particles on the preceding layer of binder, while the binder is still wet so that the particles settle into the binder and bond to the preceding layers. However, this approach has heretofore prevented equipment and installers from contacting the mat during its construction. Particularly, when the binder is applied to a preceding layer of rubber particles, contact with the mat must be avoided; otherwise, the single layer of wet binder will likely cause loose particles from the preceding layer to bond to the object contacting the incomplete mat. For example, if a worker steps on the single layer of wet binder, rubber particles from the preceding layer will adhere to his/her footwear. Assuming the preceding layer of rubber particles has been spread uniformly on the underlying layers, removal of particles from the preceding layer will cause voids which must be filled or the top surface of the mat will likely have an uneven contour. Because the workers and equipment must essentially avoid all contact with the single layer of wet binder, their ability to apply the subsequent layer of rubber particles, while the binder is wet, is severely limited. That is, the area, on which the rubber particles are spread, must be sufficiently small so that the particles can be spread uniformly without contacting the wet binder.